Play Ball
by nella09
Summary: a Yamcha spotlight


Time for go give Trunks and Goten monthly sport practice. I still don't get why I have to do it. Their dads could beat me to a bloody pulp, and can destroy worlds. Yet here I am, being a gym coach. At this point, Bulma doesn't even say thank you anymore. Has our friendship really came down to this? Going from on and off dating to her personal babysitter. At least Chichi still always gives me a gallon of her famous lemonade. Ever since the cell games, I made it my personal business to make sure she was ok. It was the least I could do for Goku. After all, Goku is like the kid brother I never had.

Bulma questions what I'm really doing. Why would I try anything with Chichi? That's just wrong. Chichi is like a little sister at this point. Besides, since the 23rd tournament, everyone completed ignored her. It like everyone didn't even care. If I knew about the kidnapping, would I have done anything? Probably not. Piccolo was, is, stronger after all. But I would have at least help keep track of her son for her. Don't get me started how everyone treated her, when I was revived. It almost seem like everyone was avoiding her, like an illness. She doesn't know what's going on with her husband. Can't blame her for being an emotional reck.

Then there was the future Trunks. I should have known something was up. He look too much like Vegeta and Bulma. But I was so blind. At this point, I'm actually grateful how things turned out. Bulma seems happier with him, than she ever did with me. Even though it still hurts sometimes.

Once I made it to Bulma's place, to pick up the boys, I see everyone gathering around. I walk up to them, and say my usual hello. But what surprise me is that Bulma rushes to me. Fear shot through me. I quickly scan for Vegeta. Last time I even dared hug her, Vegeta broke a rib. Oh great, he's watching. I'm dead. Don't touch. "Yamcha, don't you play baseball?" Uh? Where did this come from? I told her yeah, and that it's currently off season. "So, you're joining our team for today's match."

"Hey! Wait a darn minute!" She looked surprised I yelled back. Of course, she would. I haven't raised my voice in a long time. "Where did this all come from? And you can't tell me what to do. You lost that right 13 years ago. So, tell me what's going on. And then I'll _think_ about if I _want_ to join your team." Everyone looked in shock. Well, Goku and Vegeta were the only ones laughing.

"Wow. He finally grew a spine." At least, Vegeta didn't call me a name today.

I then felt a slap coming my way, and I quickly caught it. "You also lost that right, too. So, tell me what's going on, or I'm out of here."

"Well, for starters _idiot_ our universe is going up universe 6 in a baseball game. That's the reason I called you in the first place. If you would have actually pick up the phone, instead of sending me to voicemail." Wait. All these muscle heads playing baseball. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Fine, I'll join. But on one condition." She asked what it was. "You know exactly what." That time I got a good slap.

"Forget it! We don't need you!"

"Oh. So, you're telling me the high mighty Vegeta can't do it."

"Hey! What about me?"

"Nothing. He's just all talk."

"Hey! I'll do it, if you tell him what it is."

Bulma's face turned red with anger, as she stormed over to Vegeta. She whispered in his ear. "WHAT! No way I'm doing that!"

"Fine. I tried." I started laughing my butt off, till I saw Vegeta walking over to me. "I can't help, if you beat me up." I just got an angry look, and he walked away. It felt good to have something over Vegeta for once.

…

When we got to the field, I was slightly caught off guard by the other team. Thankfully we didn't have to worry about uniforms, since Whis took care of that. Now, to give some pointer to my teammates. "Who here, other than Trunks, played baseball?" I was kinda surprised, but not really, when Gohan said he had. Whis tried to cut in, and tell us the rules. "Hold it. That book won't be needed." He seem surprised, but backed away. Well, this is in my field of knowledge. I'm in the mood to show off a bit. "Since our team is on the field first, here's what we're going to do. Trucks, you take out field. Gohan, you're the catcher. Piccolo, second base. That's the middle one, on the outside of the diamond. Krillin take first, and Goku takes third." I then point to which one was third. Before I could continue Beerus interrupted.

"Hey! Goku would be pitcher." I looked at Goku, and had to hold back a laugh.

"No offense, but Goku way too strong to be pitcher."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Even Goku seem confused about that.

"Dude, this is baseball not a battle field. We're trying not destroy things. And since I play baseball professionally, I know how hard to pitch. Also, how to make sure strike out the batters." They seemed confused for a moment. "Just trust me on this." Everyone seem skeptical, but agreed to let me in charge. I then went about telling the base rules, and game play. The only two I could say was following were Trunks and Krillin. Since Gohan only had to worry about being catcher. I even had to dumb it down a bit for Piccolo and Goku. Surprise.

First batter up with Vegeta. Oh, this is too good to be true. I went for a curve ball, strike one. Over hand, foul ball. I went for another curve ball, strike two. All I need is one more strike, and he's out. I went for a back hand, and lord behold. "You're out!" The shock on his face was priceless. Wish I had a photo of that. One down, two more to go. Then came this skinny, short kid. From what Goku mention, that's their universe's sayian. So, I won't take it easy on him either. I did two full body pitches, which were perfect strikes. Now for a curve ball. He hit that one. It was looking like a homerun, till Trucks got it. "Out!" Oh, this was looking like a perfect game. Next up was Goten.

"Trunks, fall back!"

"Got it!" Goten ready himself. Let's see if he been practicing. I stepped back a bit, and then threw him one of my fastest fast balls. He hit it, and was about to make a break, but the ball landed perfectly into my hand. At that, I didn't have to fly.

"You're. OUT!"

The look of disappointment on his face was sad. As our teams switch sides, I congratulated him for that perfect swing. "You mean almost perfect. But thanks." Now that it was our turn to bat, and it looks like Vegeta was pitching. Oh boy. Gohan was the first at the bat. One strike, and then a slugger, which got him to first base. Then it was Goku's turn. Now that was a disaster. But the moment Goku was able to send that ball flying, Gohan had already stolen second and third base. Now it was my turn.

I don't know why, but Bulma had cheered me on earlier. Now that I'm up to bat, I could see the smirk on Vegeta's face. That only means two things. One, I better duck. Or two, move back. I'm not getting with any balls he throws at me. I don't get care if I get a walk. If I'm able to walk. As I got ready for the first pitch, I could practically see what he was going to aim for. I moved out the way in time, to not get hit. "Strike one."

I could correct them, but there's no way they'll listen. Vegeta aimed for my head next. I just knew it. The next ball was perfect. The moment my bat made contact I knew I had to run for my life. As I ran to each base, I avoided getting touched by the players. I was just about to slide into home base, when a fight broke out. When the dust had settled, I was thrill to see I made it safe. "That's a homerun! Universe 7 wins by 2 points." With that, the other universe left, and I was congratulated by Lord Beerus. It was a fun moment after that, celebrating at Bulma's place.


End file.
